A Slight Change of Pace
by Invader Aqua
Summary: To prove he's not as timid as everyone thinks, Pit invites Ike up to a picnic in his room, and gives him a night he'll never forget. PitxIke. Plot? What Plot? Rated for yaoi and Pure lemonade. Gift for Dayraider. ;


A Slight Change of Pace

***

After spending two hours on the internet and a third at the local store gathering supplies, Pit felt ready enough to give his love the night of his life. Inside, he was jittery and excited while on the outside, he was his usual tranquil self. When he asked Ike to come to his room after his training for an evening picnic, the larger man found it cute that his love had arranged a romantic evening, so he gladly accepted. He rewarded the cherub with a peck on the cheek, making the youth's tiny heart flutter.

The brunette then fluttered up to his bedroom to give the mercenary a night he'd never forget.

"Pit?" Ike called as he entered the cherub's room. "Where are you, love?"

The Angel emerged from his private bathroom wearing only his skin-tight black pants. "Right here, love." He smiled. "Are you ready?"

Ready for what, the larger man didn't know, but he smiled and nodded. "You bet. You look adorable."

The brunette blushed and pushed the bluenette down onto the bed. "Lay down," he commanded, making the swordsman grin as he complied. The two began a long bout of intense kissing, making Ike groan as he felt Pit's hardness through the tiny black shorts. The cherub grasped the larger man's hand and secured it to the headboard. The mercenary's eyes flew open in shock. Seconds later, his other hand was secured as well.

"My my, little Angel. What _are_ you planning?" he questioned, smiling as he tested his bonds. Surprisingly, they held.

"Well, I thought that the two of us could have a picnic," the cherub offered, grinning seductively. He then rolled off of the mercenary's chest and bent down on the floor. After a moment of organizing, he returned with several different food items, ranging from sandwiches to cucumbers to ice cream.

"You bound me to have lunch with you?" Ike asked, not so much disappointed as he was confused.

"This isn't all for eating," the cherub informed cryptically as he removed the larger man's pants. As usual, he took a moment to pause and take in Ike's beauty. "Ikus... your body is so amazing."

"As is yours, sweetheart," the larger man whispered, moving his hands to take off the little black shorts that were torture to look at, but a soft clink reminded him that he was bound and at Pit's mercy. "If we aren't eating everything... what _are_ we going to do with it?"

The Angel's eyes shone with a certain mischievous light that Ike had never seen before. "Make you moan," he replied sweetly, spreading Ike's legs. After bringing out a small bottle of personal lubricant, the brunette coated his fingers and began to tease the mercenary's opening.

Ike gasped at the feeling, not used to having so much attention paid to that particular area. "Baby, what are you up to?" he asked, though he had a feeling that he already knew the answer. He felt a small amount of pressure as his young lover slipped a finger inside him.

"I'm making this easier for you, since it's your first time."

The bluenette nodded, though he could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks. He was nervous, but completely aroused by Pit's strange behavior, wanting nothing more than for his lover to continue. He could feel the pressure of a second finger as it slid in, but nothing that he would classify as painful. Even when the third finger was added, the swordsman really wasn't bothered. It wasn't until he felt the cucumber enter that he bothered to say anything. "NYAH! PIT!"

"Does it hurt?" the cherub questioned, the veggie already halfway inserted into his lover.

"Nn... N-no, just... a little pressure is all." Really it was the shock of something so large entering after those tiny, birdy fingers. If anything, the bluenette had expected his Angel's small member, but a cucumber was fine too. Certainly, it was a new experience.

"Tell me when you're adjusted," Pit whispered, directing his attention now to Ike's erection, as it stood alone and neglected thus far. He allowed the pads of his fingers to travel up the shaft and then trace around the head. He heard his lover groan, so he continued to play with the head, going down and giving it a playful lick while his fingers moved back to the base to repeat the previous motion.

Ike panted and whined, his body adjusting to the intrusion while pleasure radiated from his groin. Pressure be damned, he wanted his release. He pushed against Pit's hand and mouth, but the Angel would have no part of it. He withdrew from his ministrations just to show his lover who was in charge this evening. If the larger man wanted to finish, it would only be done when his young love deemed appropriate.

"I think you're ready," Pit stated as his hands went back to the cucumber and withdrew it partially, only to send it back in to the appropriate depth. Ike moaned, encouraging him to continue.

Ike groaned as the large vegetable paced in and out of him, drawing out feelings he never knew existed. It felt good, better than he had imagined, even if it was stretching him to his limits. Pit was kind, for the most part, and showed him mercy with the large appendage, going at an amiable pace, wary of his uke's comfort.

The Angel was feeling completely empowered, knowing that he was penetrating Ike in a way like no other. He was the first, and only to ever see the bluenette from above, eyes squinted shut, cheeks pink, forehead beaded with sweat, panting in anticipation of his release. Pit cherished every second.

The bluenette looked dangerously close to release, as his fists clenched the covers, so the cherub pushed the veggie in and out once more before finally withdrawing it all together. It took Ike a moment to realize that the intense pleasure was gone, leaving him helpless to finish himself. He yanked on his bindings, but again found that they wouldn't give. "Piiiiiiit!" he whined, a slave to the pressure in his groin.

His erection almost painful to bear, Pit removed his restrictive shorts and cast them aside. Without any thought or hesitation, he eased himself into the warm cavern of his lover. The Angel still considered himself a virgin in the sense that he had never entered another in his life, and being with Ike like this almost made it like the first time they had ever made love. "Ah... Ikus, you're so warm."

The bluenette smiled as he gazed up at the sight before him. "You are beautiful, sweet angel," he panted and rocked his hips against the cherub. Pit moaned and started a rhythm, soon panting just as hard as his restrained lover.

If there was one thing the couple always enjoyed, it was being united, and if the evening's experiences taught them anything, it was that positions didn't matter: the connection did. The feelings of their bodies intertwining and the love that could only come from being so close. It was surreal in many ways.

Pit hastened the tempo as time wore on, as a feeling of urgency set in. Everything about Ike felt too good to bear, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Each thrust sent a tsunami of pleasure through his smaller body and he wanted to make sure that his partner got a release as well. He didn't stop until he heard the bluentte cry out, and the cherub felt a gush of warm release on his abdomen that coincided with Ike clenching around his member. It was enough to force the Angel to his climax.

His heart was pounding, and blood was rushing in his ears, but all Pit could think about was Ike, and how handsome the mercenary looked underneath him, spent after an intense session of love-making. The Angel stayed where he was, addicted to the bluenette's warmth and in fear of collapsing should he try to move, so he stayed in place and admired the larger man's sweat-glazed form.

"Goddess... Pit..." Ike breathed when his voice returned to him. "Who... taught you... that?"

The Angel giggled, his wings fanning out as he did. He leaned forward and undid the handcuffs to give his lover's arms a break. "I wanted... to do some... thing different," he explained, just as breathless. "Do something... special." He then laid down on the larger man's chest and allowed himself to be held. "Did you enjoy it?"

Ike nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah... we should do it again," he stated with a smile, kissing his Angel on the forehead and stroking his back. "I never knew you could be so dominant... It's sexy."

The cherub blushed and felt sleep coming on strongly and swiftly. "I'm glad... you liked it."

The mercenary stroked his hair and relaxed as well, and soon the couple fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
